Alanian Pacific
History Founding of the Protectorate On October 31st of 2017 PolkadotBlueBear sailed to see if Tahiti existed on EarthMC (it does not). On his way he landed on two Pacific islands and claimed them as the Alanian Pacific Protectorate. The first island claimed was Kolonia in the middle of the Marinas Island Chain, some work was done including tearing down a dock before PolkadotBlueBear voyaged out again towards where Tahiti should be. He then ran into Yap, which was formerly a USSR autonomous state of Yap A.S.S.R. and was going to claim it since the USSR was inactive but found evidence of Spanish Settlement and decided not to for fear of insulting Spain. He traveled only a little way more before landing in Kosrae which he expanded and cleaned up since the Volcanic explosion that brought it to life. These two islands needed a colony, but since they were and remain too small to be their own Colony the Protectorate was born. Expansion On way across the Pacific later, PolkadotBlueBear claimed a chunk that, due to a volcanic eruption within the next hour, became another Island, the island of Kiritmati. Kiritimati presently contains a partial atoll and some farms. Then, an Alanian citizen, SuperHappyBros, landed upon a new South Pacific island, which he convinced PolkadotBlueBear to claim for Alania. This one was large and there were huge plans for it; however with the elimination of inactive people and SuperHappyBros leaving to make his own town it never grew to the grand display of Alanian power in the Pacific that it was planned to be. Antarctic Lands The former Alanian Colonies of the Antarctic were combined with the Pacific Protectorate, due to the Antarctic Colonies being unable to be classified as Colonies anymore due to their small size and dependence, similar to the Pacific Protectorate. These Antarctic outposts include Penguinia and Terre Adelie. Post-February History Ever since the elimination of access to outposts these outposts (formerly numbers 9,10,11, & 12) were far past the 5 that Alania could access, so they have seen little work on the four of them, however WildLanza did rebuild the Princess Martha Research Station and some work also took place at Terre Adelie but access is sporadic and industrial activities have ceased because of that. Later there was a further push to strengthen the Caspian States in the Pacific to counter the threat of Japan after the collapse of the nation Island Union. This was part of a massive push by Alania and the Caspian States, with some allies, to provide other sources of power in the region. It mostly failed but increased the size of the protectorate greatly. Current Lands Kosrae In the extreme Eastern Caroline Islands. Oldest of the present claims in the Pacific & Antarctic Protectorate. Large-scale mining operations for Alania happen there. It is one of the two De Facto capitals of the Protectorate. Kiritimati This Island, also know as the Christmas Island (in the Pacific, not Indian Ocean) is located in the Line Islands. Created as a result of Volcanic Activity on November 16th of 2017, this island has a small hill and lagoon, all remains of the Volcano Eruption. This Island is Geographically unstable for mining but popular for tourism. Terre Adelie Research Station Research station in Antarctica located along the plains of Terre Adelie. In this desolate location emergency storage and a Seed Bank for Alania are protected. Due to its important situation as storage it became the other De Facto capital of the Protectorate. It was also formerly a popular mining site for Alania until recently. It faced some threats from French Antarctica near the end of Classic but was defended and still remains. Princess Martha Research Station Research Station, formerly built by SuperHappyBros and rebuilt by WildLanza. This was also a major mining site, including huge mines underground and on-site storage for any miners of Alania. Located not far from the coast. After SuperHappyBros left the town it ceased to become an important part especially after tp to outposts was disabled. Nukuoro Found a desolate waste-land due to a shipwreck nearby and many ruinous signs and disruption of the native Ecosystem. Some Alanians cleaned it up and put it under control of the Protectorate. Malden Island New-born island discovered after volcanic activity. Small and barely above sea-level. Geographically unstable. In the Line Islands with Kiritimati although it lacks an Atoll. Fatutaka Another small island, very geographically unstable and barely above sea-level. Under extreme threat from Global Warming. Too small for inhabitants. Former Lands Kolonia In the Marinas Island Chain, right in the middle. Was the source of a diplomatic dispute between Alania and Madrid-Castille Spain shortly after being claimed. Under the terms of the agreement, Alania unclaimed it once they received the reimbursement of 32 gold from Madrid-Castille while Spain agreed to recognize Alanian claims elsewhere in the Pacific. (No'' ''Name, ''De Facto ''Delfino Island) On November 19th of 2017, Another Island was annexed for the betterment of the Native Peoples and incorporated into the Protectorate and Built by SuperHappyBros. This island was unclaimed after the elimination of inactive peoples to gain claimable chunks for Alania. It was planned to be a large bustling outpost displaying Alanian power in the Pacific but sadly the 15 chunks it took away from Alania were sorely needed elsewhere.